Reven
by Cross Evans
Summary: " tu no eres nadie, para estar diciéndome que o no hacer? ". Emily, mejor conocida como Reven, es una chica normal de carácter fuerte y amenazador, ella suele decir que no necesita nada ni a nadie, pero que pasara cuando un día se convierta en una Mew?; se unirá al equipo? o seguirá con no necesito nada ni nadie?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Una peli-negra con la mita del cabello teñido de rojo y verde**(como Miku musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro de Project Diva)**, piel blanca cual porcelana y ojos verdes esmeralda, vestida con un uniforme que constaba de: una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una falda hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta negra, medias hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros, en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta se ve una flor de sakura debajo de ella un lazo de color rojo, la insignia de la academia Sakura para señoritas.

La joven peli-negra muy enojada caminaba a su casa **"maldita Kimura, maldita profesora de matemáticas"** abriendo la puerta y/e entrando a la casa, las luces están apagadas, claro indicio que su querida madre(notese el sarcasmo) esta de viaje de negocios.

* * *

><p>La casa de Emly, tienes dos pisos, el primer piso, esta la sala con las paredes de color crema, un sofá largo ubicado pegado a la pared, y dos pequeños sofas de igual color al lado de este, en las paredes cuelgan cuadros con fotos y pinturas de paisajes exóticos; la cocina y el comedor con las paredes de color crema al igual que la sala.<p>

El segundo piso, tiene siete habitaciones, dos de las cuales las ocupan Emily y su madre, y dos baños

* * *

><p>Subió a su habitación*, donde encima de su cama* un paquete en-forma de libro envuelto en papel de regalo color verde esmeralda con un bonito lazo negro, suspiro sentándose en la cama, tomando el paquete en sus manos <strong>"feliz cumpleaños numero 15, Emily"<strong> susurro quitando el lazo y rompiendo el papel, dejando ver la portada de Trono de Cristal: La asesina y el rey de los piratas.

* * *

><p>a habitación de Emily tiene un Balcón, que daba a ver la casa de al lado, las paredes pintadas de morado oscuro, una cama matrimonial vestida con sabanas blancas y un edredón negro, al lado derecho de la cama una mesita de noche de madera donde se encuentra una lacto, un closet ubicado, al lado izquierdo la habitación cerca del balcon, en la pare al frente de la cama, un TV de pantalla plana de 35 pulgadas.<p>

* * *

><p>Dejo aun lado el libro y prosiguió a desvestirse para ponerse una camisa sin mangas blanca con la imagen de Grim jr* agarrando una hamburguesa, un shor negro, un cinturón de cuero negro y converse negros, se agarro su melena negra en una cola de caballo<p>

Si la mita de su ropero es de color negro, no por nada la llamaban reven, por eso y por su carácter terco, violento y amenazador, nadie podía verla directamente los ojos sin que después de 3 segundos les desviaba la mirada


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo** 1

Reven(Emily), camina sin rombo fijo, maniendo suave-mente la cabeza al ritmo de la música que salia de los audífonos conectados a su celular. No noto en donde estaba hasta que vio los arboles, había caminado hasta el parque.**-*Mierda, debo de dejar de perderme en mi mundo*-** pensó soltando un largo suspiro, camino hasta ver una banca, se sentó en esta para volver a perderse en su mundo.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que se sentó en aquella banca, Reven decidió irse antes de que empezara a ponerse mas oscuro, se paro, pero cuando ya se iba a ir, sintió una sensación extraña, como si algo malo va a suceder y personas inocentes van a salir lastimadas o peor...muertas. Sin poder evitarlo Reven salio corriendo a donde sus instintos la guiaban, corrió hasta donde se podía decir que es el centro del parque, donde alguna ves había un hermoso árbol de cerezo ahora solo queda un pequeño tallo **"santa mierda"** fue lo único que pudo decir anonada viendo a un lagarto gigante y a cinco chicas vestidas con tejes extraños y con colas, orejas y...¿antenas?

**"CUIDADO!". **Reven reacciono demasiado tarde, la pata del lagarto la aplasto, o eso piensan las Mews, mirando con horror aquella escena, pero algo sorprendente sucedido...Reven sabia que era fuerte (había mandados a varios idiotas a la enfermería), pero no tanto y...ahí esta ella levantado la pata de es lagarto con una mano, ella estaba asombrada, pero a los pocos minutos su asombro fue remplazado por la ira. Aparto la pata de aquella lagartija de un solo golpe, tan rápido como aparto la pata de aquel sangre fría, apareció una bolita peluda rosa, dejos rosado palido, peñas alas color fucsia y una colita, que al final de esta tiene una pequeña bolita de igual color que sus alas; **" que linda" **pensó; la pequeña balita rosada abrió la boca y de esta salio un colgante. Reven, apenas toco el colgante sintió una sensación agradable casi mágica **" ¡MEW MEW REVEN MEW-TAMORFOSIS!" , **una luz entre negra, blanca y roja la envolvió, cuando la luz desapareció, dejo ver que Reven estaba totalmente cambiada.

Su ropa había cambiado a un vestido negro(la parte del frente es corta hasta las rodillas y la parte larga hasta los pies, como la cola de un vestido de novia), un cinturón rojo(que asentua su cintura) y unos botines negros de tacón bajo, su cabello que antes era negro con la mitad teñida de rojo/verde ahora es de color blanco como la nieve recién caída, el color de sus ojos se torno rojo cual sangre.

El cambio de atuendo, cabello y ojos, no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que de sus omóplatos salian un par de grandes y hermosas alas negras "¡QUE DIABLOS!" grito, sorprendida, volando literalmente en el aire, la sorpresa fue sustituida por la ira, hizo un sonido como el que hacen los cuervos, alzo la mano y grito: **"Fukushū no tenshi-tachi no ken (espada de los ángeles vengadores)"** en su mano se materializo una espada(como la espada de Juliet de el anime Romeo X Juliet) las Mews, la miraban sorprendidas y otra "persona"(que reven no lo noto) la miraban sorprendidas, nunca habían sentido tanto poder y ira(una combinación fatal, por cierto); **"Ten no ikari o kōmuru (sufre la ira de los cielos)"** Reven grito, volando hacia la lagartija y le hizo un (gran) corte limpio en la parte izquierda del lagarto, un luz rodeo el lagarto para después desaparecer y dejar ver una pequeña lagartija, arriba de la pequeña lagartija flota una cosa, parecida a una medusa, la cual fue deborada por la pequeña bola rosada, **"¿Que diablos acabo de hacer"** susurro cayendo suavemente al suelo de rodillas, las Mews fueron corriendo a hacia ella. **"que cantidad de poder, interesante"** dijo una "persona" flotando en el aire, para luego desaparecer dejando ondas en el aire **"Wow, es fue impresionante onee-sama"** dijo una Mew amarilla(no voy a describirla,por que ustedes saben quien es), d años de edad, saltando de arriba a bajo **"Pudding, cálmate, no ves que la pobre esta confundida"** dijo tímida-mente la Mew verde de unos 13 años, que miraba preocupada a Reven, Reven reacciono, y empezó a preguntar, que diablos estaba pasando. **"alguien me puede decir que pta mielda esta pasando" **grito, parándose del suelo, una Mew de cabellos morados se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro **"primero calmate y te contamos todo, ok" ** a Reven no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero si no se calmaba no le contaria nada, a si que se respiro profundo, y pregunto **"**** ¿quienes son? y ¿que mielda esta pasando?, y ¿porque me paso esto?**"**" me llamo Ichigo **momomiya **, la de amarillo es pudding fong, nuestro miembro mas joven" **señalando con la mano a Pudding **" la de verde es Lettuce midorikawa, la de morado es Zakuro Fujiwara y la de azul es Mint Aizawa" ** dijo haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Pudding **"nosotras somos las Tokyo mew mew y ahora tu eres una de nosotras"** **"¡¿QUE YO SOY UNA QUEEEEE?!"**


End file.
